


Endgame Chronicles

by DarkSaori



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Science Bros, Stucky - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Como eles disseram, “custe o que custar”.Não havia um limite no preço a ser pago, eles honrariam o seu compromisso até o fim. Mas e se não houvesse realmente um fim?SCIENCE BROS | STUCKY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal, tudo bem? Finalmente consegui trazer esse projeto, espero que gostem e se divirtam com a minha versão do final de Endgame (a princípio é sobre o fim mesmo, se eu escrever sobre outras partes eu aviso a vocês).  
> Espero que tenham uma ótima leitura e que gostem dos shipps, quem não gostar, está tudo bem, só partir para outra leitura, sem mágoas <3 
> 
> Beijocas e até a próxima!
> 
> \- Saori

Tony não podia estar morto. Não agora que ele e Bruce estavam completamente felizes com a sua pequena filha Morgan, a mesma florescendo e se tornando uma linda mocinha... Aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Porém o sangue manchando o rosto castigado de dor do bilionário não era falso, tampouco uma ilusão. Bruce aproximou-se rapidamente, ofegando e olhando fundo nos olhos do homem que amava, os seus próprios completamente anuviados pelas lágrimas, fazendo-o encontrar-se confuso e assustado.   
— Tony... — a sua voz saiu fraca e destruída, carregada de dor e lamento, pois sabia o que poderia acontecer se alguém que não fosse ele utilizasse aquela manopla.   
— Bruce... — Tony respondeu, quase num sussurro, os seus olhos com certa dificuldade em focar o rosto do amado, que não estava em sua forma humana habitual, mas sim uma mistura de seus dois mundos como Dr. Hulk, utilizando sua força bruta de Hulk e seus conhecimentos como Bruce Banner.   
— Estou aqui, Tony. — disse o mais velho em prantos. — Eu não vou te abandonar, nenhum de nós vai, eu prometo...   
— Bruce... — com dificuldade, Tony sorriu o mais lindo dos sorrisos, preocupando o marido e o deixando completamente derretido, opostos tão doces quando o assunto era o bilionário. — Me deixe ir...   
— Sabe que eu não posso, não posso... Você é toda a minha vida, Tony... Demoramos tanto a ficar juntos, não faz isso comigo... — Bruce disse praticamente implorando, as lágrimas já descendo sem pedir licença, todos ao redor totalmente sensibilizados pela cena, fato que Bruce comprovaria com total propriedade se os seus olhos desgrudassem dos de Tony, o que não aconteceu.   
— Você é mais do que a minha vida... — o menor sorriu fraco, lágrimas pequeninas escorrendo de seus olhos também. — Você é todo o meu sonho... Toda a idealização de um mundo melhor...   
Comovido com aquelas palavras, Bruce sentiu uma fisgada no peito; tinha medo de perder Tony e teria que fazer alguma coisa, não aceitaria que o destino dele fosse ficar sem aquele que tanto acelerou o seu coração.   
Sem pensar em mais nada, Bruce segurou Tony nos braços e o levou para longe daquele cenário da forma mais cuidadosa que pôde, ouvindo os ofegos do mais novo, estava morrendo e se ele não fizesse nada o perderia para sempre.   
— Carol, pode garantir que ninguém chegará perto da van? — indagou ele referindo-se a van antiga de Luis, amigo de Scott, que continha um mini Túnel Quântico, que os levaria diretamente para algum outro local seguro, pois a base dos Vingadores estava destruída.   
— Eu garanto. — afirmou Carol, assentindo com a cabeça e observando a tudo atenta, pois mesmo todo o exército de Thanos virando pó, não podiam confiar em qualquer ameaça que ainda pudesse aparecer.   
Sem mais delongas, Bruce chegou rapidamente até a van e entrou no Túnel, sentindo os seus corpos serem absorvidos por ele e transformando-se em milhões de partículas, segundos depois reaparecendo inteiros em outra parte da cidade. Ao perceber que estavam próximos de um hospital, Bruce correu imediatamente até lá, assustando os médicos e enfermeiros – além de vários pacientes também –, logo deitando Tony em uma maca e invadindo uma das salas desabitadas que havia lá.   
— Senhor, o que está fazendo? Não pode invadir o hospital assim e... — uma das enfermeiras apareceu falando alto com Bruce, que somente continuou o que estava fazendo. Faria uma transfusão de sangue e se a mesma não fosse completada naquele minuto, ele teria que dar adeus ao marido, o que implicaria também em Morgan sem um pai.   
— Moça, ele é o meu marido e se eu não fizer isso, o perderei para sempre. Me desculpe, mas não posso ficar conversando com você, estou muito ocupado... — suspirou ele, movendo-se rapidamente enquanto preparava aquele procedimento, tão delicado e tão minucioso em sua opinião.   
Diante daquilo, a mulher não disse mais nada e somente assentiu.   
— Me avise se precisar de alguma coisa. — e saiu fechando a porta, deixando os dois a sós.   
Decidido, Bruce espetou o braço de Tony, logo arrastando outra maca e se deitando nela, furando-se também e olhando sonhador e preocupado para o marido.   
— O que está... O que está fazendo...? — indagou Tony pálido, os seus olhos vidrados no marido, as lágrimas já secas incomodando os movimentos de seu rosto, a sua respiração curta e dolorida quase inexistente.   
— Estou transferindo o meu sangue para você... — disse calmo e esperançoso, aquilo deveria funcionar, caso contrário ele não sabia do que seria capaz. — Desenvolvi um medicamento poderoso contra a radiação Gama que existe dentro de mim, já o estou tomando há algum tempo, o que significa que você terá uma certa dose da minha resistência e regeneração, mas não se transformará como eu.  
Um sorrisinho desenhou-se no canto dos lábios de Tony.   
— Fantástico... Como pensou nisso?   
— Convivo com o melhor. — falou olhando ainda mais profundamente para o bilionário. — Sempre trocamos experiências, Tony, nada passa despercebido quando o conhecimento e você estão na mesma frase.   
Encantado, Tony assentiu, os olhos agora brilhando e sua respiração recuperando-se lentamente.   
— Obrigado, Bruce, eu amo você.  
— Não agradeça, eu quem te amo, meu amor. Você é literalmente tudo o que tenho.   
— Você também é tudo o que tenho, jamais... Jamais suportaria... Te perder... — e então, Tony segurou a mão do marido com certa dificuldade; o querer foi tão grande que eles permaneceram o máximo que conseguiram daquele jeito, sendo cúmplices, sorrindo e permitindo-se um momento nunca vivido antes, mas que contribuiu para uni-los ainda mais.   
Daquele momento em diante, nada mais importou; o hospital praticamente destruído por conta de Bruce e seu tamanho, correndo contra o tempo; o desespero de antes, o fim do mundo ou o recomeço dele; tudo se resumia aos olhos castanhos esperançosos e aliviados do mais velho cruzando os também castanhos de Tony, que encontravam-se rejuvenescidos e deleitosos por verem quem mais amavam.   
E, no fundo de seus seres, concordaram que aquela seria mais uma história que contariam para Morgan, quando ela estivesse preparada para saber que seus pais quase morreram salvando, não apenas o mundo, como um ao outro.


	2. Our beautiful end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, tudo bem pessoal? Sei que demorei, mas aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo cheio de carinho para vocês, espero que gostem e que se divirtam! Me emocionei escrevendo, não posso negar <3 
> 
> Beijocas e até a próxima!
> 
> \- Saori 
> 
> PS: quem mais ama esses dois? Eles são muito maravilhosos <3

Eles se conheceram há muito tempo atrás e sim, passaram por inúmeras coisas juntos. Eram tantas que nem se contassem nos dedos conseguiriam chegar ao fim delas, pois sempre surgia uma nova. Clint Barton e Natasha Romanoff eram mais do que amigos, eram irmãos de alma, uma ligação tão profunda e eterna que não poderia se resumir e se encerrar em uma simples queda de um precipício em Vormir.   
Mas o desespero era tão grande... Quem sabia o que estava por vir? Ninguém jamais poderia prever que o encerramento de suas vidas seria em um lugar tão inexplorado e longe de tudo o que conheciam. Parecia um final de uma era, a era dos melhores espiões que já existiram, tragados pelo desespero e pela cólera causada por um simples e devastador estalar de dedos.   
De meros desconhecidos a almas interligadas, à beira do fim do mundo, prestes a desabarem e enfim deixarem de existir. Mas Clint não suportaria, ele não poderia conviver com o peso da dor de ver Natasha morrer diante dos seus olhos já aguados por conta do medo e do vento daquele lugar. Segurava-se em um dos apetrechos de Natasha, preso na rocha colossal ao seu lado, enquanto a mão dela calmamente escorregava da sua.  
Tudo o que ele queria era abraça-la bem apertado, não a deixar cair de forma alguma, mesmo que precisassem morrer juntos naquele solo embebido em morte.   
— Me deixa ir, é a minha hora...  
— Não, não posso... Sabe que não posso... — disse ele, implorando para que ela não desistisse e mais ainda para que sua mão não a soltasse.   
— Clint, estou bem, é sério...  
— Você mente tão mal, sabia? Devia ser presa por isso. — falou arrancando um riso do fundo da alma, aquele momento não era engraçado, mas estava deveras nervoso, não sabia o que sentir além do pânico e medo.   
— Nós dois já fomos presos por isso. — sorriu ela, seus olhos claros cintilantes mirando Clint como em uma despedida, fazendo com que ele engolisse em seco, temendo o que estava por vir.   
— Já e você ficou ridícula naquela cela, com as roupas que eles te deram jogadas no chão, os caras te olhando de fora, mal sabendo do que você era capaz. – riu novamente, relembrar era viver, o que ele mais queria que acontecesse.  
Queria que vivessem o suficiente para contar aquela história já na Terra, com riqueza de detalhes, um sacaneando o outro e sendo cuidadosos na mesma medida.   
— Você ficou pior, todo preocupado. — riu ela, ofegando em seguida. Estava se tornando ainda mais difícil continuar pendurada, segura apenas pela mão de Clint, que começava a escorregar lentamente. — Não sabia nem o motivo de tanta preocupação, mais cedo naquele dia eu já havia te dado um mata leão.  
— Aquilo foi uma brincadeira. — disse sorrindo, o olhar já se desesperando por vê-la escorregando diante dos seus dedos. — Natasha, chega de brincadeiras. Não faz isso.   
— Alguém tem que fazer. Você tem família, Clint, e sabe que não pode deixá-los.   
— Você também faz parte da minha família, a minha família não se resume apenas a Laura e as crianças... Os Vingadores fazem parte de mim, você faz parte, Nat. Não faz isso. Por favor. — a voz de Clint estava começando a vacilar, assim como o apetrecho grudado a rocha.   
— Tão sentimental, por isso gosto de você. — disse ela sorrindo, tão plena que nem parecia se dar conta do baque que seu corpo sofreria ao chegar lá embaixo. — Você é muito bom no que faz, mas a espionagem não tirou isso de você... Esse senso de humanidade...  
— Também não tirou de você, Nat. Sei que pensa como eu.  
— Eu penso mesmo. Todos vocês são a minha família... Você foi o primeiro que me acolheu... Por isso... Por isso preciso ir...   
— Se for para morrermos, morreremos juntos. — e então, Clint sacudiu o corpo de tal forma que o apetrecho se soltou da rocha, arrancando um grito alto e assustado de Natasha, ambos caindo na mesma hora, o vento batendo forte contra eles, machucando seus rostos e os deixando ainda mais apreensivos com o que encontrariam mais abaixo.   
Não demorou muito para que seus ossos se chocassem contra o solo duro e infértil, completamente poroso e amaldiçoado. Apagaram na mesma hora, instantaneamente. Enfim, juntos, porém separados. Cada um em sua própria inconsciência, longe de tudo.   
Parecia o fim, mas o fim não era o término de tudo. Havia uma pequena grande coisa que o Caveira Vermelha não os contou durante aquela caminhada. A Joia da Alma possuía uma pequena exceção, invisível aos olhos e desconhecida pelos outros seres. A Joia era tão poderosa que se sentisse o amor verdadeiro preencher aquele lugar, não levaria a alma de nenhuma das duas pessoas que provassem aquele sentimento. Pois sempre haveria duas pessoas, sempre haveria algo a perder, uma sempre sairia vencedora.   
Ninguém, fora o condutor da caminhada, sabia daquele segredo, que rapidamente perdeu sua eficiência quando Clint abriu os olhos. Não entendeu nada, pensou estar delirando, mas ao ver a coloração típica de Vormir, não quis saber de entendimento. Natasha abriu os olhos logo depois, ambos se levantando com calma, sentindo a umidade que antes não estava ali.  
Se encontravam em meio a um grande mar, raso, calmo e algo brilhava na mão de um deles. Natasha então abriu a sua mão direita e seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver a Joia da Alma tão viva como um ser divino. A Joia estar ali era uma complementação daquele segredo que já não era mais tão oculto assim.   
Ambos se olharam e se abraçaram com força, um abraço aliviado e carregado de energias, sentimentos, coisas que eles não podiam e nem queriam explicar. Ao se soltarem, após algum tempo, sorriram e respiraram fundo, logo saindo dali.   
Iriam destruir Thanos, não importava o que fosse custar.


End file.
